Rainy Day
by Marie19930
Summary: Korra is bored and Bolin has a nasty head cold. Bolin finds something out he never knew about the Avatar. Oneshot.


The whole day had been boring. Korra was impatiently sitting on the couch. She had the radio on but it didn't seem to help anything. Every now and then something interesting would come on or a song she liked would play. Other than that she had to deal with Bolin lounging around the house complaining about his head cold. Tenzin had given her the next few days off but it was raining all that day. Normally it wouldn't have stopped her from finding something to do, but it was already late in the evening and most places were closing for the night.

She spotted Bolin out of the corner of her eye. He was walking around in his white undershirt since his fever made it uncomfortable to wear his normal sleeved shirt in the heat of the house. He looked as bad as he felt.

"Did you finally take that medicine the doctor gave you?" Korra asked him. Earlier he had been refusing to take it because he couldn't stand the taste of liquid medicine.

"I almost lost my dinner, but yea I took it," Bolin answered her. He was about to add something, but sneezed a few times into his elbow. "Didn't do anything for the headache," he winced.

"Poor thing," Korra smirked. "Maybe if you would have actually listened to Mako about taking your medicine, you wouldn't have this problem."

Bolin grumbled something she couldn't hear and went to pet Pabu, who was curled up on the arm of the couch. "Pabu understands at least," he said. "He wouldn't even taste it for me."

"Pabu is a fire ferret," Korra scowled. "He doesn't need medicine for a head cold." Bolin turned to face Korra. He lifted one of his fingers up and opened his mouth like he was about to prove his point. Some of the color drained from his face. He took a step forward only to stumble over his feet. "Whoa, Bolin," Korra said turning serious. "Maybe you should sit down." She grabbed his arm and helped him sit. "Are you alright?"

"I just got dizzy out of nowhere," he told her as he put his hand on his forehead.

"I can move if you need to lie down," Korra offered.

"No," Bolin said. "Why am I the one that has to get sick?" He groaned. Another wave of dizziness hit him and Korra watched his face grow paler. She sighed heavily and pulled him to her. She turned sideways so his head rested against her shoulder.

"Lay down and elevate your feet, it will help," she told him as Bolin ended up putting his head on her lap and put his feet up on the couch arm next to Pabu.

"Why are you doing this?" Bolin asked. His voice was weak.

"You didn't want me to move," Korra smirked. She rested one of her hands awkwardly on his toned chest. One of her favorite songs came on the radio. For a moment she forgot Bolin was in her lap or else she wouldn't have absent mindedly sung along to her favorite part. "I have nothing left, and all I feel is this cruel wanting. We've been falling for all this time and now we're lost in paradise." Bolin was amazed at what he heard. She had never told him or anyone else she could sing. It wasn't bad either. She kept perfectly in tune and her voice sounded similar to the artist singing it. Korra suddenly stopped and her face went red. She looked away from Bolin awkwardly. He sat up and took her hand in his which made it more awkward.

"Korra," he said softly.

"Sorry," she said without looking at him. "This song is catchy."

"No, keep singing along with it," Bolin encouraged her. "That was great!" Korra huffed but Bolin rested his head on her shoulder and pouted. Korra smirked as if he had challenged her so she rested her head against his and continued.

"Run away, run away, one day we won't feel this pain anymore," she continued. She finished the song with her face buried in Bolin's hair as if she wanted it to be specifically for him. Korra was pressing Bolin's head against her shoulder with one of her hands tangled in his hair.

"I think I feel better now," Bolin mumbled sleepily. Katara giggled.

"You're not getting off that easily", Korra teased. "You need to rest."

"Good, because I don't feel like getting up," he yawned. He shivered slightly.

"Are you getting chills?" Korra asked before putting the back of her hand to his forehead. His fever was still up.

"If you are asking if they are from your singing or the fever, then it's a mix of both," Bolin said. Korra had an idea. "Korra, don't tell me your getting sick too. You got warm all of the sudden."

"I can fire bend, how do you think I stay so warm in the Water Tribes?" Korra giggled. She blushed afterwards because it was unlike her.

"Cheater," Bolin huffed. "I have to dress in like three layers of clothes to keep warm and you can just simply heat yourself up with your magical fire bending. That's not fair."

"Well fine, I guess I'll just stop then," Korra pretended to be offended.

"Then I'll freeze to death and it will be your entire fault," Bolin told her as he sat up and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. Korra looked at him and lost what she was about to say. She didn't know why she didn't mind seeing him in his undershirt. Usually if they were practicing probending, she would look away when he stripped off his sweaty gear. She would just ignore the fact that he was a sweet guy with a nice body but tonight seemed different.

Korra cleared her throat and tried thinking about what she should say. Her voice suddenly abandoned her when she realized he was giving her the classic "holy shit I'm in love look" she had always seen him give her even if she pretended not to notice. Korra loved the shade of green his eyes were. It was the first thing she noticed when she had met him. Bolin sneezed again, ruining Korra's moment in her thoughts.

"Like I said, you need to rest if you want to get better," Korra said quickly as she pulled him close again so his head rested back on her shoulder.

"I thought you said the medicine would help me get better," Bolin tried to tease, "make up your mind." There was another awkward silence between them. Bolin's body ached from being sick, and it felt nice being pressed up against Korra's warmth.

"Bolin…,"Korra started.

"Hm?" he answered.

"I think, we should forget that night you saw me kiss Mako, and just start over," Korra finished. Bolin felt hope build in his stomach.

"So…what does that mean?" Bolin asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't know," Korra said. Bolin suddenly felt depressed. "Would you like to have dinner when you are feeling better?" Bolin would have jumped up and bear hug her if he knew he wouldn't pass out in the process.

"It's a date," Bolin smiled and laced his fingers in hers.

Korra laughed and rested her cheek against his hair again. "Good," she said. Another song came on the radio and Korra started singing again. This time it was because she had butterflies in her stomach. She would have to force Bolin to promise not to tell anyone about it later.

**The song Korra was singing is called Lost in Paradise by Evanescence.**


End file.
